Akira, the tale of a Shinobi
by TobiIsObito
Summary: A highly talented jonin, and his little brother, head to Konoha to settle after their village got slaughtered. When they get there, the elder brother meets someone that he could truly love. My first fanfiction, so please rate and review. (Might have lemons upcoming, so be careful.)


**Ok guys, here is Chapter 1 of Akira, the tale of a Shinobi. Please rate and review but most of all, enjoy!**

It was a long, dreaded journey. The forest was completely surrounding them. The two brothers, Akira and Isamu, were just drained of energy. They could not bear the weight of their packs, which where filled to the brim. They were on a large dirt path to the Village Hidden by Leaves, which spent them 3 months to get here. Akira, the older 16 year old, still had the dreaded memories of their parents death. He was nearly on the erge of melting down, and just giving up their hopes of living in Konoha.

The little one, was also erging to stop and give up. He was way, way behind his older brother. He tried to continue on, ignoring the deep pain in his back. " *Puff*.. *Puff*.. Almost there.."  
Akira murmoured to himself, encouraging him. He was still in pain, but carried on. The path seemed endless, but as they carried on, they could see the large villiage gate.

It has been 10 long minutes. The were **very **close to the gate. Akira was mentaly celebrating, as the 2 month journey has ended. They could almost smell the delicous ramen from the restaurant, and the smell of all the leaves. The guards at the gate welcomed them in. "Welcome to Konoha. Hope you enjoy your stay." They were equipped with some green armour, wielding katanas. They looked simply emotionless, staring forward into the forest. Once they had past the gate, they were both starving. They haven't planned out what they would do when they had arrived, so they were almost screwed.

Isamu looked far, and noticed a ramen bar. "Hey bro.. Can we get some ramen?" He hungrily mourmoured. "Sure thing." Akira replied, feeling hungry as well. They walked forward, then turned left. It was quite near to the Hokage Monument, and the academy so it was pretty far to the gate. They approached the small Ichiraku Ramen, taking a seat. It was pretty small, with a few stools, but still felt nice. It was fairly clean and smelt pretty good. "Hey there newcomer! How may I serve you?" The waitress asked. "Hi. Us two will just have a bowl of pork ramen." Akira had a fairly neutral expression, but inside he felt like he was about to burst in happiness. The waitress came back with their bowls of ramen. "Thanks." Isamu was admiring his delicous, hot bowl of ramen. He wanted to not eat it, as it would be no more. Akria just split his chopsticks and dug in to his delicous bowl of soupy goodness. He slowly ate his ramen, savouring every taste. The taste of ramen, was to him the taste of victory.

There was a girl sitting next to him, was just looking at the newcomer and his brother. She had long, black hair, and lavender-white eyes. Her jacket was purple and white, with a hood at the back. She was quite shy, but not too much. She was just eating her ramen, while looking at the elder brother. She wanted to welcome him to the village, and know him better. " Um.. Hi! Welcome to Konoha! Whats your name?" She struggled to get the words out, but he heard them. He felt a bit of surprise, as he did not know she was sitting next to him. He faced the young girl, smiling at her. "Oh, hi. My name's Akira." He thought she was beautiful, with her pale skin, black long hair and those pretty lavender - white eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked. He realised he had no-where to stay for the night, so he was about to ask her if they could stay at her place. "My name is Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. What's your name?" "My name is Akira. Namikaze Akira. Well, Uchiha if you count my adopted parents." Akira's first set of parents died when he was 1 year old, just when the Nine Tails attacked Konoha. The second set of parents just died 3 months ago, after some psycho puppeteer slaughtered his village. "Oh by the way, do you mind if my bro and I stay at your place? We have no-where to stay.." Hinata, being the kind and thoughtful girl she is, accepted almost instantaniously. She wanted to help anyone, as thats how she was. "Sure! Let's go after we're done."

They quickly finished their meal. Akira had a decent amount of money, so he could manage to pay for everyone. "Um Akira.. Do you have 1 ryo on you?" She was missing one more coin. She was searching through her purse, trying to find it. "Don't worry. I'll pay for all of us." He handed over 15 ryo, which was enough. "Thanks! Come again!" The waiter finally concluded. Hinata puffed out in relief. "Thanks for paying for all of us." Akira also was thoughtful to everyone, and would always try to help. "No problem." They walked out, with Hinata staying close to the elder brother. "So Hinata, wheres your place?!" Isamu loudly asked. He was running around errantly, dodging people and jumping around.

"It's just around here." She pointed to an apartment block on the far left. They approached it, and went into the front door. They went into a elevator, going to floor 3. Once it reached the floor, they walked out, and went to her room door. The apartment block was pretty neat, with the hall painted white and maintained pretty good. There was a bit of rubbish here and there, but it looked OK. "Here it is guys." She fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one. "Let me do it." She gave him the keyring, and just jammed one key in hard. To their surprise, it was the right key. "Woah.." He thought out loud. Hinata shyly thanked him. "Thank you." They went in, shutting the door behind them.

Her place was very neat. (as to be expected from her.) She had a small white sofa, a coffee table in front of it, and a TV. It was big, with 3 rooms and a kitchen. The kitchen had a large fridge, stove, and lots of shelves filled with food. It smelt like her, perfumey. "Nice place you got here." He said in a meaningfull tone. "Why thank you." She replied, chewing a piece of a cinnamon roll. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV as she was off missions for a week. She stared at the TV, watching what was going on. Akira sat next to her, pulling out a book from his front pocket. She peeked over to his book, checking what it was about. It was just a book about shinobi, and their ways. Though he was a full fledged jonin, he loved reading books about shinobi rules. When he noticed she was looking, he went closer to her, giving her a better look.

After a while, he fell asleep, resting his head on Hinata's lap. He loved to sleep, which he did whenever there was a mission break or in his spare time. She noticed this, but just smiled and let him rest his head. She wanted to see his face better, because his long bangs covered his eyes and most of his face. She brushed it over to the side, revealing a very handsome man. He had a strong resemblance to Naruto, and the fourth hokage. His eyes were evenly apart, below neatly trimmed brows. His hair was coloured a dark black. She stroked his hair as he slept, like someone would to a pet. "Like a calm headed Naruto.." she thought to herself. Isamu was in the kitchen, glaring at her with jealousy. She didn't notice his glare, or him at all in the kitchen. "I'll show that shitty old brother.." he thought to himself angrilly, clunching his fist tight. She turned off the TV, and laid down with him. While she was falling a sleep, he slowly started to hug her waist. She didn't pull it off, she just mentally smiled and drifted off, with the newcomer.

**And there you have it. The first chapter. Please review this so I can get an idea of what I need improvement on. **


End file.
